The Powerful Yet Emotionless Demoness
by Princess Kasha
Summary: Kagome a Demoness who had a very sad pass and is now very sad and emotionless. But can a guy that is a spirit detective change her Read to find out. It's better then it sounds I cant write good summaries yes it is a Yu Yu Hackasho & Inuyasha crossover. Pa
1. Meeting the boys

Disclamair: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hackashow  
  
Can u please vote who Kagome should be paired to. O and all of the guys are demons k  
  
Sesshomaru  
  
Inuyasha   
  
Kouga  
  
Miroku  
  
Kurama   
  
Hei  
  
Yuske   
  
Kurabara  
  
Hope you like the story ^_^  
  
O and also the Inuyasha guys are spirit detectives to.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter 1:Meeting The Boys  
  
"Koenma what did you want?" Kagome asked in a very calm voice.  
  
"Princess I wanted you to meet the spirit detectives but they seem late. You can sit down and  
  
wait for them." Koenma said in a very kind voice. Kagome kept her emotionless mask on and  
  
said," I'm going to go back down on land and just take a nap." With that Kagome transformed  
  
into a huge dog yokai which had wings and flew off which made a big hole on the ceiling. Koenma   
  
just sighed at this and tried to call Yuske.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder who Koenma wanted us to meet." asked a very annoyed Yuske.  
  
"Uremeshi we better hurry up or who ever Koenma wants us to meet i......."  
  
Kurabara was intarupted by Yuske's compact walkie talkie thing. (You know that thing  
  
that Botan gave him.) "YUSKE WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!" Everybody was suprised at Koenma's temper  
  
and loud voice. "Ummmmm..... Well were on our way. That person that u wanted us to meet   
  
must be really important."Yuske said and a very nervous voice.  
  
"Yup very important indeed. And u BETTER HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!!"Koenma said in a very annoyed voice  
  
Before Yuske could awnswer. Koenma said goodbye.  
  
"We better hurry before Koenma gets any madder." It only took 45 minutes to get there. When   
  
everybody got to Koenma's office they saw Koenma banging his head.  
  
"Hey todler were here where's the person you wanted us to meet." When Yuske looked up he   
  
saw a huge hole on the roof, "And where did that huge hole come from?"  
  
Koenma stopped banging his head and said in a very pissed way," Well she already left   
  
and that huge hole came from her when she flew off!"  
  
Everybody was looking at Koenma. Which made him nervous," What. Do I have something on my face?"  
  
There was a moment of silents. Finally Miroku said something to intterupt they silents," You   
  
said she and her which means it's a girl."  
  
"Yes she is a girl she is a dog demoness and she has 8 forms, Dark, Light, Fire, Ice, Earth, Water,  
  
Air, and her humen form. For example when she wants to be in her fire form she turns into a   
  
huge dog yokai that is completly black exept she has a red tip at the end of her tail. But if  
  
she doesn't want to be in her fire yokai form she will turn into her hiumen form of her yokai   
  
form which means she will probally have black hair and read streaks of red ind her hair and   
  
a mark on her forhead that looks like fire. Same for her other forms but when she turns into   
  
just a humen she wont have a mark on her forhead and her just humen form doesnt have a yokai   
  
form." Said Koenma and a very wise way.  
  
Everybody else was kinda shocked and confused.Then Inuyasha spoke up," Your telling us that you  
  
want us to meet a girl demon who has all that confusing forms and is probally very weak.And why  
  
do want us to meet her?"  
  
Koenma's eyebrow was now twitching and he got very mad and yelled out at Inuyasha," YOU MORAN  
  
SHE IS VERY VERY STRONG AND POERFULL EVEN STRONGER AND POWERFULL THEN ALL YOU GUYS. HER SPIRIT  
  
ENERGY IS MUCH MORE STRONGER THEN ANY OF YOURS.AND YOU BETT......." Koenma was interrupted by   
  
Kagome,"Koenma stop your yelling and get on with why you wanted me to meet them." Everybody was   
  
looking around to see where the voice was coming from.But didn't see anything. Then they heard   
  
Koenma say ," Sorry Princess Inuyasha is a very stubborn person and was saying things about you  
  
that was not true."said Koenma and a very very calm voice then everybody looked at where Koenma  
  
was looking it was the hole then everybody saw a girl. She had silver hair, golden eyes and she   
  
was wairing a white kimono with blue sakura blossoms.Everybody's jaw dropped at her bueaty. They   
  
watched her as she floated down and walked over to Koenma. Miroku, Yuske, and Kurabara started   
  
to drool.  
  
Koenma then started to talk," Princess, I wanted u to meet them 'cause there gonna need some   
  
help on retrieving the 9 sacred items. And since you are the strongest yokai I chose you  
  
to help them if you want to."  
  
"The sacred items. Sure."Kagome said.Koenma now had a very BIG smile."GREAT!!!!!Let me tell who   
  
is who." Koenma then jumped off his chair and headed toward the boys and told them to hutle.  
  
The boys just rolled there eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In The Hutle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now boys you will have to intruduce your self to the princess."  
  
"Ummm...why are we in a hutle she is a demon and so that means she has good hearing so she can  
  
hear us."Yuske said   
  
It didn't take long for Koenma to reply," Well ummmmmm....I guess I felt like it. Anyways   
  
just intruduce your selves.  
  
Everybody nodded.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No More Hutle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Guys this is Princess Kagome in her air humen form. Princess the boys will tell you there   
  
names."  
  
Kagome just looked at the boys with a emotionless face.  
  
But all of them told her there names after that Kagome started to walk off.  
  
"Princess where are you going?"Koenma said   
  
But she didn't awnswer. Then she stopped her walking and transformed back to her huge air yokai  
  
form.  
  
When every saw her there jaw dropped all the way to the floor.  
  
Then with out a word she flew off. Making another hole. Koenma just sighed.  
  
"Hey Koenma when are we gonna meet her again I need to see the gorgeos princess.  
  
"In a couple of weeks."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well thats chapter 1 Reiveiw and vote also. 


	2. Miroku's cousin, Rin and her 2 friends

Disclamair: I do not own Inuyasha   
  
I need more votes for the couples.  
  
Sango,Rin,.and Shippo will be in this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Miroku's cousin,Rin and her 2 new friends Sango and Shippo.  
  
Everybody was thinking about the princess that they met and was gonna join them. They were   
  
wondering why she left and why she hardly even talked to them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wonder why she looks emotionless and why hadn't she talked to us and only talked to Koenma.  
  
Why was she so cold and emotionless it reminds me of my brother.  
  
"Hey dog boy watcha thinking about you seem to be staring out to space. You didn't even stop when   
  
we stopped." I heard Kouga say. That was when I noticed nobody was infront of me or besides me.  
  
Then I looked back and saw them staring at me they had stopped near the gats to the park.  
  
"Inuyasha rememberd we have to pick up my little cousin Rin." I heard Miroku say.  
  
"Feh, I'll just wait for you guys here." I replied back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Inuyasha's POV   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku sighed and walked in the park. The others fallowing. Miroku looked around for jis  
  
cousin so did the others, Yuske then spotted Rin," Hey Miroku, there she is." pointing to a   
  
little girl with a little ponytail on top of her head.Then they all walked towards her that   
  
was when they saw two other people one was a girl who had her hair in a very high ponytail  
  
with brown eyes(does Sango have brown eyes or a differint collors...I forgot ^_^') and she had   
  
a long skirt with a tube top to match the long skirt she look like she was 17, she had a bundle  
  
of flowers in her hands. The other one was a boy that looked like the same age as Rin.  
  
They all seem to be looking up the tree. They all got closer and Miroku spoke up," Hey Rin   
  
ready to go home I also see you have made some new friends." Rin didn't bother look at him   
  
but said, " Is she dead?" then pointed up the tree. Everybody had a confused look on there   
  
face then they looked up the tree as well. They were shocked on what they saw, they saw the   
  
girl that was suppose to help them retrieve the 9 sacred items. There was a moment of silince  
  
but Yuske broke it off by saying," Yo, Whats up, Princess Kagome!?"  
  
"You know her?" Rin asked, Yuske just nodded, Rin continued to speak but this time was  
  
looking at the other two people," Hey Sango, Shippo. That guy knows the girl that saved you.  
  
Everybody was shocked that the emotionless girl that they knew acually saved them and they   
  
thought she would never do anything like that but they were wrong.  
  
Sango then spoke," Ummmmmmm.........Thank you for saving us....Princess Kagome."  
  
With that Kagome jumped down and walked to Sango and Shippo keeping her emotionless mask on and  
  
spoke," You have the other half of the pendent. I can sence it." Then Kagome pulled something   
  
out of her kimono and they saw it was a pendent but just half of it and it started to glow.   
  
Sango then felt something in her pocket, so she reached down in her pocket and in her hands was   
  
a glowing half pendent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is the end for chapter 2 REMEMBER TO REVEIW AND YOU BETTER VOTE 


End file.
